The Twins
by ILoveMunchies
Summary: They were the daughter and son of Seras and Alucard; Twins to be exact. Their parents master, put Alucard and Seras to sleep. Then shot them. Now the twins kill, but protect each other. Will they be able to find peace? Probably not, at least not anymore. Rated T just in case. Hit that Review button! Go check out my other stories! 3 Story is better than summary (hopefully? e.e)
1. OC Introduction

**The Twins**

** A/N: Helloooo. Welcome to my new story called "The Twins"! I am really super excited about this story. It's a Hellsing fic…obviously. This is going to be OC introductions. Another chapter SHOULD be up tonight, if I have the time. So yeah. Summary: They were the daughter and son of Seras and Alucard; Twins to be exact. Their parents master, put Alucard and Seras to sleep. Then shot them. Now the twins kill, but protect each other. Will they be able to find peace? Probably not, at least not anymore.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hellsing! T_T Fuck my life :c.**

**Oc Introduction**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ First OC-**

**Name: Alexander (Alex)**

**Parents: Alucard and Seras**

**Siblings: Avril**

**Age: 9(older by 10 minutes)**

**Personality: Cold towards everyone except family (except for in the first chapter which he is then cheerful)**

**Appearance: Alex has ice blue eyes, which is odd considering he is a vampire, but he also has blonde hair like Seras. Wears a hat and coat like his father, but wears nice button up shirt and most of the time skinny jeans, and combat boots. **

**Second Oc-**

**Name: Avril**

**Parents: Alucard and Seras**

**Siblings: Alexander (Alex)**

**Age: 9 (Younger by 10 minutes)**

**Personality: Cold to everyone but family, but if she gains your trust, is warmer to you but still a bit cold**

**Appearance: Has long coal black hair like her father, but Ice blue eyes, like Alex. Normally wears skinny jeans, and a nice shirt, with some tiny hoop earrings, but sometimes wears shorts. Sometimes wears a jacket. Always wears Vans, Converse, or Flats.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Okay that was our Oc's. I hope you enjoyed them, and sorry for the sucky appearances. I have to kind of rush this chapter, because I have homework to complete for the weekend *Cue Groans*. Anyways See you in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	2. Personal Hell Begins

**The Twins**

** A/N: Welcome to the Official chapter 1! This is going to start when Seras and Alucard are already asleep just a FYI! Anyways, Read…NOW! RAWR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing T_T Fuck my life :c.**

**Alex POV:**

_Bring._

_ Bring._

_Bring._

_ Slam._

That was currently the sound of my sister slamming the alarm clock to bits and pieces. What an ill-tempered sister I have. I sat up and stretched, as did she, since we share the same Coffin, because were twins, and vampire twins _hate_ being apart. She got out, and ran full speed to the bathroom, and I just sat there dumbfounded. I shrugged and lay back down to sleep more.

**Avril POV:**

I ran to the bathroom, before Alex could get there, and shut and locked the door, and then smirked victoriously. I stripped out of my clothing, and turned on the shower to freezing cold. I stepped in, and immediately felt more awake, even though I can't feel the cold. I washed my hair and body, and then got out. I called for one of the maids to help me do my hair, after I was dressed of course. While I was waiting, I sat in front of the vanity in mine and Alex's room. I saw that he was sleeping again, and I got an anger mark, and sweat drop, and let off a deadly aura. I then proceeded to pick up my old hairbrush from the bottom of my drawer, and throw it at him, with a smirk. His eyes popped open and glared at me, while reluctantly getting out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and then started putting on a white button-up-shirt, and then some Black skinny jeans, with black combat boots, and his tinier version of dad's trench coat and hat, but in black. I looked to what I was wearing, and I was wearing, a tank top with white skinny jeans, and dark purple flats, with some tiny hoop earrings that mom gave me, and the necklace father gave me. Mother and father gave Alex his trench coat and hat as well. Alex smirked at me teasingly, as I was still waiting for the maid.

"So Avril, still don't know how to do your hair yet? Even I know" he exclaimed, while coming over to me, grabbing a inch wide of hair, and then braiding it, and putting it around my head, to wear it is only covering my hair, not my face, and then proceeded to put my hair in a high pony tail, and curling the ends of it.

"Thank you Alex, I love you!" I shouted, and canceled for the maid.

*30 minutes later*

Alex and I were playing in the garden, when we heard two gun shots go off, near mother and father's chambers. We looked at each other puzzled, and then nodded to one another, and sped off towards the basement. Once we reached the door to mother and father's chambers, we took a deep breath and pushed open the door. We gasped at what we saw.

Mother and father were lying in their coffin, with anti-vampire bullets in their head, that could even kill father, but the person holding the gun caught my attention. Our _'Master'_. I snarled of the thought of that perverted freak that peaked at my panties more than once, when I was wearing a skirt or dress. I didn't know what was happening all of a sudden I started chanting something, and then my ice blue eyes turned to a blood red bright crimson. I immediately spotted our master, and pounced on him, ripping his throat out with a very graceful posture. Alex didn't even try to stop me; he just looked terribly upset, like somebody died. Oh wait, somebody did. After he was for sure dead, I got up sluggishly and went over to mum and dad, and then bursted into tears, Alex rubbed soothing circles on my back while holding back his own.

**Third Person POV:**

At that moment, Alex and Avril vowed to be cold blooded killers, and be cold to everyone, except family, and at this time, is when the devil spawns were born, and everybody's living hell was made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: Okay! Chapter one is now done! I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed it as well! :D so next chapter is going to be like 3 years later, when their eleven. It will have a flashback in it, with their very first kill and stuff in it as well! SO Review please! Criticism is welcome! 3


	3. Cody the Pervert

**The Twins**

** A/N: Welcome to Chapter two! How are you today? I am good. This will be my chapter for today. I will try to update once or twice a day.**

***3 years later***

**Avrils POV:**

We slowly made our way towards our prey. A whole bar! This will be fun. I smirk, with a mischievous glint in my eyes, as does Alex. We stop at the front door where the bodyguard who is blocking the door is.

"Help! Help! We lost our mommy and daddy, please help us find them," I said while fake crying, while Alex was holding on to my hand. "We saw them over there, can you take us there…please? We are really scared," I said. The body guard nodded, and we strode over to there.

I silently grabbed my dagger on my thigh, under my skirt, and threw it at his back with speed, while Alex covered his mouth, when it pierced him. I jumped, and slammed my feet into his back, he gasped, as the air got knocked out of him, and wallowed on the ground like a fish out of water. Me and my brother nodded to one another, and sank our fangs into different sides of his neck, I sucked until I couldn't taste anymore, and then licked for anything that I missed (Sounds dirty. LOOL). A moan escaped his lips, as this was pleasuring him. I furrowed my brows and then ripped my blade out of his back, and sliced his neck open, getting out the rest of the crimson oozing blood. Alex then spoke.

"Nee-chan…You can drink the rest. You need it more," Alex said gently, as I have given him most of the blood from mine, because he was so injured.

I nodded, and rolled him over to where he was on his back, and sat on him, while If I could blush, I would be right then. I leaned down, and started licking the blood, flicking my tongue into it slowly with Blood Lust. After he was sucked dry, and dead for sure, Alex burned his corpse saying I was too young for matches. I rolled my eyes, and replied with,

"We're the same age! You're only 10 minutes older than me,"

"Hn," He replied with, and I scoffed. He then lit the match, and threw it on his body. We said a prayer, and we ran off to the front of the bar. We went in secretly, and glided into a dark corner. Alex wrapped his black cloak around him, and I glided towards the dance  
floor.

I could feel a man wrap his arms around me and sway with me to the music. My eye twitched.

"Alex~~~" I sang. "Lock the doors," I said in a whisper. I glanced at him and saw him nod. He locked everything, making sure nobody could get out. I turned around, and smirked.

"Little girl…what are you doing in a place like this he breathed on my neck. Then poked me a little, and I fell back. He looked to be 13. "Nice lace panties you have there," He said. I glared at him, and he shuddered.

"Go to hell," I spat to this perverted boy. He smirked, and then helped me up. "The name is Cody…I am your worst nightmare," He said, and showed me his fangs. I smirked and hissed at him showing him my no-life princess fangs. (Since Alucard and Seras were the king and queen, they are prince and princess). "Alex~, Kill!" I screamed. Everybody looked at me, and he pounced on a human. A human started running towards him with a bat. I growled.

"Foolish humans," I hissed, and jumped from the counter of the bar to the human with the bat, and grabbing my dagger in the process, and throwing it. It embedded in his neck. I grinned, jumping on him, and licking the blood. Cody seemed to join in too and soon, the bar was a blood bath. I licked my fingers, and Alex came over and licked my lips, where blood was dribbling (Yes there will be BrotherxSister. I find it hawt. xD).

"Cody, meet my twin, Alex," Alex growled at him, and I hushed him. "He is a vampire don't worry…for now," I said while glaring at him. Alex unlocked the door, and picked me up piggyback style, and then he ran out of the door. Cody ended up following us.

*3 weeks later*

We walked towards our home, an abandoned house. We just went in, and I laid on the floor, in between the boys, because they always get into fights.

"Hey lace, what's for dinner?" Cody asked innocently.

"Shut up Pervert! Go find it your damn self for a fucking change!" I snapped at him. He held up his hands in defeat. He got up and went to the door.

"Cody! Get us food too!" Alex and I yelled in unison he Hn-ed us for his reply. Once he was gone Alex looked at me.

We were locked in each other's gaze, and we leaned closer and closer. We locked lips, and he licked my bottom lip for an entrance to my mouth, and I granted it. We fought for dominance, while I was rubbing my knee against his groin, with my hands going through his hair. Finally, we stopped, embarrassed.

"A-Alex…" I said quietly.

"It's fine Avril," He said with a gentle smile, and ruffled my hair. I groaned. "Do you know how long it took to get this damn Bun! My hair wouldn't cooperate! Now you ruined it!" I whined.

He smirked at me, and then let my hair fall, because he took out the holder. He set me in front of him, close to his lap, and combed my hair with his fingers, and then curled it, and brushed through it making it wavy, and then braided it and wrapped the braid around my hair. He smiled at me.

"Do you think…father's hair was this hair to do? Maybe like brush through it or something?" I asked. He bit his lip, and then bursted out laughing. I punched his arm.

"It isn't funny Alex! Shut up!" I yelled. He poked my forehead and then kissed my nose.

"I'm going to go see what the twerp is up to. He has been gone for 45 minutes already," Alex said, and I nodded for a reply.

Once Alex was gone, I lit the fireplace, and some candles. I went to my room, and changed into some white sweats with a black tank top and some fuzzy socks. I applied a bit of mascara and baby lips. I laid on the couch reading Twilight the book, while giggling, as Edward looks like a disco ball. That is when I heard the door open and shut loudly. I grabbed my dagger from its sheath, and looked up from the couch. There was Cody and Alex looking at me like I was stupid. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you like…stupid or what lace?" Cody asked, as he was glaring at me for threatening him with a dagger. Alex punched his arm, hard and pushed me a human, who tripped on the way down. I caught her arm and pulled her arm up.

"Shut the fuck up Cody," I replied to his last question, and then looked at the girl, who I was holding by her hair. "What an ugly little thing…a disgrace," I looked at her then leaned to her ear. "Nobody will love you like nobody loved me when my parents went to sleep," I sunk my fangs into her tender neck, and sucked her dry.

A/N: Okay that was chapter two. A bit longer than the other one, and I know I rushed it. Cody is kinda like Natsume from Gakuen Alice. O.O Both pervets.

Natsume and Cody: Do you want to die?

Me (Lilly): Excuse me, but Cody. I MADE you. Tyvm. And Natsume. I will make you and Cody Yaoi if you don't hush.

*Both shuts up*

Me: Read and Review!


End file.
